Force Coma
by KDS95
Summary: Luke Skywalker was captured during the mission that went wrong, and now the Emperor had him in his clutches. But the Jedi Knight heard of his capture and went to his rescue by putting Luke Skywalker into a Force Coma.
1. Summary

Luke Skywalker was captured during the mission that went wrong, and now the Emperor had him in his clutches. But the Jedi Knight heard of his capture and went to his rescue by breaking into his cell. But realize that they couldn't escape from Emperor, so the Jedi Knight put Luke Skywalker into a Force Coma to protect an prevent him from being forced to turn to the Dark Side.

Realized that Luke Skywalker wouldn't wake up from his coma so Emperor Palpatine was furious to lose such a very valuable and powerful asset that in his rage he killed the responsive Jedi Knight who proudly declared that "only the powerful light sider alone can wake the son of Anakin Skywalker from Force Coma and you shall lose, old wrinkled face. You will never get what you want."

Will Darth Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once again to wake up his son from Force Coma or forever lose his only son?


	2. Chapter 1

MONTHS LATER...

En route TO TATOOINE.

Lando slumps down in the pilot's seat as he stares out the window at the stars shooting by as they entered the hyperdrive, lost in his thoughts. He focuses on events that had happened to them include Luke Skywalker in past months...

* * *

It's been now months after Bespin and assassination attempts upon Luke's life and the failed rescue mission to rescue Han Solo.

They had attempted to rescue Han Solo from before on Gall, but their rescue mission to get him free from Boba Fett's clutches failed. Boba Fett had escaped in his ship, Slave I. And there was an attempt upon Luke's life, and he left for Tatooine since Boba Fett will travel there to deliver Han Solo there and gather his bounty. Leia had hired Dash Rendar to watch over Luke to assure that any assassination attempts will not pass upon the young Jedi. He barely rescued Luke from the Jabba's swoop gang that sought to assassinate him. Dash Rendar then accompanied Luke on a mission to obtain the Death Star II battle station plans from the Mobquet medium transport Suprosa but at great cost of the lives of many Bothans pilots to take the Death Star II plans.

They later found out that the assassination attempts made by a bounty for killing Luke Skywalker is created by no other than Prince Xizor; a Falleen and the leader of the Black Sun organization.

Leia had gone to Prince Xizor to ask him for information on Luke's assassination, unaware of the evidence that he's the one that hired the assassinations attempts upon Luke. Luke and Dash Rendar and other Rebels broke into Prince Xizor's palace on Coruscant to rescue Leia after Chewbacca sought them out for help. After rescuing Leia, they had barely escaped from Prince Xizor and his guards with the use of a thermal detonator that destroyed the palace that Prince Xizor had resided in. After they sought to flee Coruscant, Prince Xizor's fleet that pursued to eliminate Luke and other rebels with him attacked them. But Darth Vader's fleet then showed up and destroyed Prince Xizor's Skyhook and the most of Black Sun Fleet, plus saving Luke Skywalker and others' lives.

But Dash Rendar had been killed after massive debris from one of the wrecked ships collide with his ship, Overlander, leaving behind the Rebels in regret that they lost a respectable man.

After they had heard that Boba Fett had showed up with Han Solo in Tatooine and released him into Jabba's grips, Luke at once had sent Lando and Chewbacca to Tatooine to get into Jabba the Hutt's palace while Luke stays behind to work on the plan to rescue Han Solo from the grasps of Jabba the Hutt.

* * *

Lando returns to the present as he concentrates on the whirling and spinning bluish-white hyperdrive before him in front of the windshield as they shot through the tunnel-like hyperdrive en route to Tatooine. Lando feels guilty for having to betray and hands Han Solo over to Darth Vader, he hopes to make amends by plotting to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt.

Chewbacca let a soft growl as he flipped some switches on the control panel. Lando glances up at Chewbacca as he nobbed his head at what Chewbacca had saying.

Suddenly, a beeping noise attracts them and before they know what happens, they found themselves out of the hyperdrive and a brownish dull planet stood before them in front of Millennium Falcon's window. They had arrived, and now the plan to rescue Han Solo had begun...


	3. Chapter 2

MONTHS LATER...

EN ROUTE TO TATOOINE.

Lando slumps down in the pilot's seat as he stares out the window at the stars shooting by as they entered into the hyperdrive, lost in his thoughts. He focuses on events that had happened to them include Luke Skywalker in past months...

* * *

It's been now months after Bespin and assassination attempts upon Luke's life and the failed rescue mission to rescue Han Solo.

They had attempted to rescue Han Solo from before on Gall, but their rescue mission to get him free from Boba Fett's clutches failed. Boba Fett had escaped in his ship, Slave I. And there was an attempt upon Luke's life, and he decided to leave for Tatooine since Boba Fett will go there to deliver Han Solo there and collect his bounty. Dash Rendar had been hired by Leia to watch over Luke to ensure that any assassination attempts will not happen upon the young Jedi. He barely rescued Luke from the Jabba's swoop gang that attempted to kill him. Dash Rendar then accompanied Luke on a mission to receive the Death Star II battlestation plans from the Mobquet medium transport _Suprosa_ but at great cost of the lives of many Bothans pilots who were killed in an attempt to get the Death Star II plans.

They then found out that the assassination attempts were caused on a bounty for killing Luke Skywalker that was created by no other than Prince Xizor; a Falleen and the leader of _Black Sun_ organization. Leia had gone to Prince Xizor to ask him for information on Luke's assassination, unaware of the fact that he's the one that ordered the assassinations upon Luke. Luke and Dash Rendar and other Rebels broke into Prince Xizor's palace on Coruscant to rescue Leia after Chewbacca sought them out for help. After rescuing Leia, they had narrowly escaped from Prince Xizor and his guards with the use of thermal detonator that destroyed the palace that Prince Xizor had dwelled in. After they attempted to flee Coruscant, they were attacked by Prince Xizor's fleet that sought to eliminate Luke and other rebels with him. But Darth Vader's fleet then arrived and destroyed Prince Xizor's Skyhook and most of Black Sun Fleet, plus saving Luke Skywalker and others' lives.

But Dash Rendar was appeared to been killed after his ship, _Overlander_ was seemed to be hit by one of debris from one of the destroyed ships, leaving the Rebels in regret that they lost a good man.

After they had heard that Boba Fett had arrived with Han Solo in Tatoonie and delivered him into Jabba's clutches, Luke at once had sent Lando and Chewbacca to Tatooine to get into Jabba the Hutt's palace while Luke stays behind to work on the plan to rescue Han Solo from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt.

* * *

Lando returns back to the present as he focuses on the swirling and spinning bluish-white hyperdrive before him in front of _Millennium Falcon_ 's window as they sailed through the tunnel-like hyperdrive on route to Tatooine. Lando feels guilty for having to betray and hands Han Solo over to Darth Vader, he hopes to make amends by plotting to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt.

Chewbacca let a soft growl as he flipped some switches on the control panel. Lando glances up at Chewbacca as he nobbed his head at what Chewbacca had saying.

Suddenly, a beeping noise attract them and before they know what happens, they found themselves out of the hyperdrive and a brownish dull planet stood before them in front of _Millennium_ Falcon's window _._ They had arrived and now the plan to rescue Han Solo had begun...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

 _ **Somewhere in the Galaxy**_  
 _ **One week after The Shadow of the Empire**_

Luke's well-familiar fighter soared through the unfathomable galaxy like a polished but battered and battle-worn bird as the lonely pilot turned in its snug seat to check its console. Luke switches some control switches and then punch in calculations for hyperdrive. Then the intense bluish-silver light of the hyperdrive appears before his windshield and swallowed him and his fighter whole as he flew into hyperdrive.

* * *

 ** _On Darth Vader's_** ** _flagship,_**  
 ** _In Orbit Above Coruscant_**

He observes from the view-port as Prince Xizor's Skyhook burst into a fierce ball of orange flashes, ending Prince Xizor's reign. _That'll purge the galaxy of this filth. It should be a lesson to all who dare to harm a single hair on Padme's son,_ he thought.

Padme, that name alone cut him heavily to the deep core of his heart like a viro-blade.

He had been collecting or seizing any holograms of Luke that he had managed from security holos were at the Imperial Bases in planets or on Imperial ships that Luke had raided or attacked and even dispatched his spies to get a hologram of his offspring. He could examine his son's features and had seen that Luke is most like his mother despite Luke had inherited his father's blonde hair and blue eyes and his capabilities in flying. He recognized that Luke is sympathetic, compassionate, and headstrong as Padme. Darth Vader swore that he can see Padme within Luke. Now that Padme had passed; Luke is all that's left of her. That makes Darth Vader more determined to locate Luke before the Emperor does and have him by his side as father and son.

After discovering the plot of assassinating his sole offspring, he was livid that Prince Xizor had dared to lay out a bounty to execute his son. His spy had scarcely stopped one of Jabba's swoop gangs seeking to collect the bounty from killing Luke, and now he had obtained word that Luke is escaping from Prince Xizor's palace. That was the final straw for Prince Xizor, and Darth Vader had been disliking Prince Xizor for ages and had been craving to get rid of him but Palpatine won't tolerate it, but now Darth Vader seized this exercise as the reason he will kill Prince Xizor.

He scarcely believes that very minute when he could probably catch his son that day, but he had only two options; to stop Prince Xizor from slaying his sole son or to jeopardize his son's life by capturing him. He chose the hard decision by letting his son departed with the Rebels and focus on destroying Prince Xizor, which he did so.

He senses his son's light presence disappear once again from him when his son jumped into the hyperdrive to an unknown location on _Millican Falcon._ He never feels frustrated with being so close to having his son in his clutches, but have to let his son escape so he can save him from Prince Xizor or other assassins.

He turns around and strolls away from the bridge to his chambers. Perhaps he can try to call out through the Force to his son again. Maybe this time, his son will finally answer him.

With the use of the Force, the door slide opens before him and he saunters into the darkroom. By the other side of the room stood a black sphere life-supporting pod.

Darth Vader marches to the black sphere. With a hissing noise, the pod opened to reveal a white ball-shaped hollowness inside. He steps into his mediation chamber and the sphere closed together. A moment later, purified oxygen filled up the meditation chamber. The robotic arm lowers down around his helmet and with a hissing sound, it unlocked and released from the collar around his neck. Vader sat up in his chair and start to meditating in the Force. The Force respond to him like an over-eager child and surround him like a blanket of fog. As he had done before daily, he again reaches out into the Force and searches for his son's force presence. He found the force signature of his son and focus on that signature.

 _Luke... Luke_

* * *

 **A few Weeks Later...**

Darth Vader reaches out into the Force again. He could sense Luke's Light presence but can't pinpoint his location. Whenever he attempted to contact his son, his son immediately threw up his mental shields around his mind and block him out. He even refused to respond or acknowledge him like he had before at Bespin.

It hurts... Very... much... that he regrets losing his temper at Bespin many months before. Darth Vader closes his eyes in thought as he ponders about how to reach his son without him shutting him out.

Suddenly, a searing-hot pain shot into his mind and seem to burn throughout his charred body with no warning. He let out a strangling scream as the waves of the pain continue to hit him. Then a well-familiar mental voice screams out, _FATHER! Help me! Followed_ by a silence, as if someone had snuffed his light out of the force.

Darth Vader let out a scream of pain and loss. He was deep in panic and pain that he failed to notice it nearly crushed the ship under the pressure by his raging emotions through the Force.


End file.
